The Gamer Of Eiken: Multiverse Adventure
by Ruberforumfree
Summary: Semi SI/OC. A Totally normal human died and wakes up in a place he has never seen before. Now with a new chance in life, he makes the most out of it. (Warning Bad Grammar, Gamer Element, X-Over and Lemons) Paring: OC x Kirika x Chiharu x Albedo x Rory Mercury x Arcueid x Ophis. First world, Eiken


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

 _thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 _ **'**_ **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** _ **Activation phrase**_ **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to EX - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to N/A**

 **Description: Info on the item**

 **[Title] – Info**

 **Hello guys, this is the "first" story I'm writing in English, so it's obvious that It would be full of error, and I'm not even mother tongue so... yeah, have a bit of patience and if a Beta tester would like to help, they are welcome.**

 **The OC won't stay there for very long, he will change world once he's done with the preparation for his adventure...and find a spell that's capable of take him where he wants to.**

 **Alight with that concluded I'm going to list the member of his harem, and they are the only ones, there's not going to be more of them. First, it's going to be Kirika Misono (Eiken), Chiharu Shinonome (Eiken), Albedo (from the Anime Overlord) Rory Mercury (From Gate) Arcueid (From the Fate series) and Ophis (From High school DxD).**

 **How will the first two girls be able to Help our Protagonist? Well, you just need to read the story and find it out, isn't it?**

 **Oh, and beware of the Lemon at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

 **P.O.V: OC**

It was another boring day here in Italy, I've spend the last years of my life reading fanfiction, I don't even remember how it did started, I only know that One day I0ve decide to try a Fiction on Harry Potter and BAM I was addicted... and here I am, reading the last update of- "Sweety you need to see this!"

"Mom? What is it?" I ask "You need to see it, hurry up!" Shout my mother.

My mom is an Average middle age woman with brown hair and brown eyes, Green T-Shirt black pants and white apron. I have the same shade of brown that she has but a stronger shade of brown for the eyes.

I get up from my chair and run outside "What's append?" I ask with a certain amount of fear "Look at the Sky! There's so many of those military Jet" point my mother with her finger at the sky "Yeah, I wondering where they are going" I ask out loud. The next moment I saw one of them discard something from underneath it, I don't know why but I've felt a chill go down my spine at the sight of it, that never append before, and we are at July so it couldn't possibly be the cold.

Then I've understood what going on, but It seems my mother didn't notice... maybe it's better this way, I don't want to see her cry. "...Mom." I call recall her attention to me. "Yes sweety?" She answers with her usual warm and beautiful smile. "You know that I love you right?" I hug her close to me so that she can't see me crying behind her shoulder. "Mh? Of course, I love you too sweety!" "mh..." I chocked a sob when I notice the bombs approaching our position more and more.

 **Kiss*** "Goodbye Mom, I see you on the other side" I said to her with an even more cracked voice. My mother then looks at me and notice my tear stained face "Sweety what wrong, why are you crying" she asked panicking a good deal. Good god, my mother can be really a clutz sometimes, to not notice bombs falling from the sky, **sigh***.And that's the last thing I remember. Next, I've woke up here floating in the nothingness of this black void...

* * *

I don't know for how long I've been here; the time had become distorted second could be months and days decade. But finally, I've start seeing something, it looks like a... cage?

I'm taking a closer look at it and I'm finally noticing someone inside! It's a sleeping girl, she has black pixie hair style, pale skin, a ruined black dress that it's little more than a rag and she's bound by the ankles and wrists with what seems at first glance Iron Chains.

"Hey are you alright?" echoed my voice in the vastness of this space. The girl eyes snapped open hearing that. "Who said that!?" she asks panicking a great deal, then her eyes fall on me and my... now that I've think about it I didn't even cheeked if I have a body or not... Oh look at that, I don't have one! I'm just a floating light ball, fan-friking-tastic.

"Who are you? How did you come here?" she's asking with a suspicious tone of voice.

"I don't know, I can't remember much, the only thing I know is that I've died before wakening up here." I answered sincerely back to her.

"That should be impossible! That son of a whore makes it so that no one, even himself could enter here!" she said with a hostile and disbelieved tone of voice keeping her eyes firmly on my form.

I do the same and... stare(?) at her "What? You think I know something that you don't? I just told you now that I barely remember how I am!" I tell her with some frustration.

"Don't use that tone with me, you average soul!" she tells me with an enraged and offended tone.

' _there's no need to be rude though.'_ I thought to myself.

"Anyway, since you're here free me." she demanded, gesturing with her chained hands at her throat.

"Why would I do that? For all I know, you're an evil spirit that's going to kill me and the rest of Human race one you get out of there" I replied back with a sober tone of voice.

"What! I would never do something like that!" She shouted Indignantly

"Oh yeah? I don't know… why don't you start with telling me you're name?" I negotiated with her, who knows? Maybe she's really innocent?

"Alright, then listen well for I am the beautiful- _'you're pretty, but far from beautiful'_ -strongest- _'did she forget that she is chained in a cage?'_ and magnanimous, goddess **Nyx**." She answered back with a happy tone.

"Ah I see then- Wait what? Your Nyx? That Nyx? The harbinger of the fall in Persona Universe?" Is she the same one? No way! She doesn't look anything like her avatar.

"I don't know what this 'Persona Universe' is, but the harbinger was my avatar, I don't have anything against you humans, the fault goes all to Erebus, the suicidal will of Humankind." Her tone was that of an old woman that have seen far too much and have done too many mistakes in her life, she's just tired… her rage and self-loathing had already leaved her a long time ago.

"Then wouldn't freeing you be a bad decision?" I asked back a little cautious.

"*sigh* No, the human race from my universe have ceased to exist a long time ago, they have all killed themselves with weapons of their own making."

"So, you've stayed in there, since then? that must be boring."

"You don't say?!"

"Well how can I free you? I don't even have arms? I'm just a light ball floating in the nothingness of this void"

"There's no possible way for you to broke this chain, Erebus had infused his essence in this things, even if he was a mad pseudo immortal god, the will of Humanity it's no joking matter, so there's no way for you to broke them, but you could still do something for me." She muttered the last part quietly but I still heard it, she then looks down at herself.

"And what would that be" ' _please don't tell me I need to give my soul away'_

"I need to Die" _'What? That even worst!'_

If soul could have a shocked face then I would be making one "What? Isn't there any other way for you to survive?" I ask panicking, don't get me wrong, I will kill if I need to, but I don't want her to be my first one! Even more if she's innocent!

"No, this Is the only way I know." her voice it's devoid of hope.

' _Is this really what she wants?'_ I take a look at her face, the bang under her eyes the sign of crying had make a permanent path on her cheeks, I can't see any will in her gaze. Do I really want to Kill her an Innocent Goddess that only fault was that of begin subdued and used for the goal of a mad God? But what could I do then? How can I kill a Goddess in the first place?... what about take her with me?

"Hey why don't you came with me?"

"And how would I do that? Didn't you hear what I just said? You can't break these chains!" She looks at me as if I was stupid.

"Then how about transfer your soul inside of my own? You're a Goddess are you not? It should be easy for you."

"The problem it's not of how hard or easy it is for me to do this but for you to survive the process, you know what you are asking? Transferring the soul of a Goddess, a powerful one such as me in a totally ordinary one such as yours? That's just asking for a dead wish!" She replied, now with a bit of sarcasm and contempt behind her tone.

"Even so, you could still be free from those chains, right? Once your out of your body even if I die you could still be free." I answered calmly back at her.

"W-What? You would sacrifice your immortal soul for a total stranger? Just like that?!" she widens her black eyes in disbelieve.

"I know it sound really stupid, but that just who I am, I mean I'm no hero but I've navigated this void for too long _'even if I don't know how long that is'_ so if my decisions are to floating in this space for all eternity or to sacrifice my soul to help an innocent and cute Goddess like yourself, then I would always choose you hundreds of times."

I answer with a tone of sincerity in my voice, trying to keep the tremor out of it. What? I'm scared, I've basically said that I don't mind dying for her, but I was honest, if that are my only options than it better getting over it now, then never again.

Nyx stares at me with an incredulous face, a faint tint of red on her check, I guess I've caught her by surprise. "W-W-What are you saying!? No now I understand you're an Idiot, aren't you? Yeah that must be it!" _'really this woman…'_

"sigh* Very well then, I can't say that this won't hurt though, it will probably be the worst things you will ever feel in your life." She said with a tone of resignation.

"But I will not let you die just like that, I will separate a tiny bit of my power so I can keep your soul together during the process." She said with a solemn tone.

"Alright, what do I need to do?" I ask after a short pause.

"You need to come close to me, I need to touch you to start the process" after she's done explaining I've stated to float near her face.

"Here I am, now what."

"Now you just need to brace yourself" with that said she open her mouth and bright light shine from it followed by a sort of laser beam that penetrate my astral body.

"AARGH!" I screamed, she wasn't kidding the pain wasn't anything I've ever fell before, the felling of your soul being torn to pieces it's maddening, but it's still kept together by Nyx.

* * *

"Nghe!" I don't know for how long I've stayed like that, second seemed like minute and minute like hours. Then all of the pain ceased to be, I'm numb I can't fell anything.

After an indeterminate amount of time, I look at my surrounding, I notice immediately that I'm in a white space, "Well I guess this is an improvement". But then I notice a blue scree floating a few feet away from my face.

 ***ding***

 **[Congratulation, thanks to your sacrifice you've absorbed a fragment of Nyx "the night Queen" power and the essence of the void this had the unexpected but not unwelcome effect of connecting you at the void, this in exchanged give you the FULL power and abilities of the Gamer, no Nerfed or Limited version and other minor but still powerful abilities, with this you could very well become an entity stronger then the God of all Creation of course to become that strong you will need an obscene amount of Luck and Time.]**

I'm speechless, did my sacrifice really just give me most OP power of all time? Well talk about karma. I click the button ( **NEXT-** ) in the corner at the bottom right of the screen

 **[This are the skills you've received]**

 **[Gamer's Body] - Passive –**

 **Grant's a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Pain from damage does not last after a few seconds. Sleeping restores HP, MP and heals all temporary statues effects.**

 **[Gamer's Mind] - Passive -**

 **Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through in most circumstances. Allows a peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological and mental status effect.**

 **[Fiction Adaption] - Passive -**

 **Thanks to the portion of the void that you've have incorporated in your being now your body does not follow any of the cosmos rules, you could eat one of the Infinity stones and still be healthy like a Horse** **.**

 **+10% Possibility on creating a new skill based on the user imagination.**

 **+30% Possibility on creating an existing skill, be based on a fictional character or a person on the same universe.**

 **[Unlimited Growth] – Passive -**

 **You don't have bottleneck or any sort of limit for your growth, be it power, Wisdom or Love. Keep in mind that even if you have Unlimited potential if you're born Human you will still grow at a more then average human speed.**

 **+3 points on STR – END – AGI – MAG every two levels.**

 **[Nyx Blessing] – Passive –**

 **Thanks to the fragment of power from Nyx you're now protected from every other worldly consequence under the sky, for example, you fall into a completely "normal" world with no supernatural at all, and the first thing you do is shooting a Kamehameha at the moon? No problem, with this skill you don't need to worry about the universe and the world rejecting your existence. And has the nice effect to give you a boost on Dark and Light Magics! Why Light? Because what is a Sky without her stars?!**

 **+50% Effect for Dark & Obscure magic.**

 **-50% Cost for Dark & Obscure magic.**

 **+50% Effect for Light magic.**

 **-50% Cost for Light magic.**

 **[Now to check your progress and skill and perks, Think or Say "Status", "Skill" or "Perks" this is where you can buy all the equipment, Item and Skill you want]**

Let's check My Status first. _**'Status'**_

 **Character Name** : _

 **Alignment** : Neutral Good

 **Lvl** : 1 - EXP: 0/100

 **Title** : None

 **HP:** 100/100 - Regen: 1 HP per hour

 **MP:** 100/100 - Regen: 1 MP per minute

 **STR:** 10

 **END** : 10

 **AGI** : 10

 **INT:** 10

 **WIS:** 10

 **MAG:** 10

 **LUCK:** 10

 **Point** : 0

 **Money** : 0

 **Age** : 18

 **Lvl:** Level, a basic measure of experience and estimate of strength. When you get enough EXP you will level up and gain status points.

 **HP:** A representation of your life force and health. When HP reaches zero you will die.

 **MP:** A representation of your magic energy. Used to perform skills.

 **STR** : Governs brute force. The higher your strength, the higher your physical output will be, whether be it attacks, movement or defence.

 **END** : Governs physical endurance. The greater your endurance, the greater your stamina and defence will be. Increases HP capacity: 1 END = 10 HP

 **AGI** : Governs reflexes, agility, coordination, speed and accuracy. The higher it is, the higher your speed, critical rate, dodge rate, and accuracy will be.

 **INT** : Governs the ability to process and store information, increases your mana control and efficiency.

 **WIS** : Governs sensibility, perceptiveness, willpower, and the ability to make information useful. Increases mana regen: 1 WIS = 0.1 MP

 **MAG** : Governs magical energy. Increases mana pool, magic damage, and magic defence. 1 MAG = 10 MP, 1% MD (Magic Damage/Défense)

 **LUCK** : Luck controls how many events will be in your favour and governs the quality and frequency of favourable opportunities. Increases drop rates, change for critical hits and favourability of events. Does not increase naturally unless you experience a streak of good luck.

Interesting set I've got there, let me check the Perk list next. _**'Perk'**_

 **[This it's your first time here on the Perk list, so for a welcome gift I've give you 10 Perks Point. Don't waste them!]**

 **[Son of Ddraig] – Cost: 5 PRK.P.**

 **[You have the blood of one of the Original Heavenly Dragon that Flow into your veins]**

 **+100% to all Fire Based Magics**

 **Complete Immunity to al type of fire, except Divine ones like the flames of Amaterasu.**

 **Gives the Title [Dragon Charms] The opposite sex will find you attractive, extremally so but not at a level that could be considerate Brainwash, this ability can be kept under control but it's discouraged doing too long, could make the lady wet their panties once let it out. The title will keep on working even when it's not equipped.**

 **Possibilities on creating a unique type of magic based on your person, like for example the two Heavenly dragons, Ddraig had the Boost ability and Albion the Divide.**

 **+5 STAT point on STR, AGI, END every level.**

 **+9 STAT point on MAG every level**

 **[Supernatural Concealment] – Cost: 2 PRK.P.**

 **[Gives the user the skill to hide their personal aura (You could stand before GOD and he will think you're a completely normal Human just with Aura alone). Every supernatural method that required magic or Psychic means are completely useless on them. Be careful though, a skilled hunter could still find you with their five senses if you're not stealthy enough.]**

 **+50% Help control one's magic**

 **100% Magic Concealment**

 **+2 MAG point every 2 Level**

 **[Sayan] – Cost:20 PRK.P.**

 **[You have Sayan blood that Flow into your veins]**

 **Unlock 'empowered' KI**

 **+100% an all KI moves**

 **You grow a Tail, this in exchange gives you the ability to transform and master the 'Great Ape' transformation. Abilities halved if the tail it's chopped off.**

 **Enhanced Zenkai**

 **+10% Boost an all the STAT once the user it's close to death and he's able to make it trough**

 **[Will of Mankind] – Cost: 3 PRL.P.**

 **[Humanity since their creation have searched and obtained Free will. With this perk it doesn't matter what species you are, you will always be a Human at heart]**

 **Immunity against curses. Or bad status.**

 **+10 LUCK point every level.**

 **Immunity to all possession magic, not that they would affect you, with [Gamer Mind] still on.**

 **[Next -]**

"I think I already know what I want" I already have what I need here on the first page, and I don't want to stay in this place more then I need to. It's starting to give me the creeps. I've already take a look at the rest of the perk and only ones that were interesting are Greyed out or too expensive.

"I _really_ want to chose Sayan, but too expensive, so I take the others once, they have their utility anyway." With that done I proceed to think at what skill to I want to incorporate.

 **[Congratulation for choosing the following perks]**

 **[Son of Ddraig], [Supernatural Concealment], [Will of Mankind]**

 **[Now you can start your new life on a completely random wold!]**

' _Wait what? I can't choose my first world?'_

 **[You could travel the Multiverse in the future, but that a magic that you need to invent/find yourself]**

' _Well damn, I still can learn it myself. No problem there'_

 **[Your new look will be randomly generated, don't worry thought, you will still keep your Male gender and in addition you will be generally handsome]**

' _Well that good I think?'_

 **[Put in the following Line your new name and surname]**

 **[ _ ]**

' _Mh, what to choose? I've always loved the Prototype franchise back at home, it was the first game that I've spend weeks on it, so I will give my Tribute choosing the name of the protagonist in the first games.'_ With that done, I put my information on the screen.

…

 **[ Alex Mercer ]**

 **[Thank you very much, now starting the random choosing of the world.]**

"W-Wait my heart isn't ready yet"

 **[Choosing complete, have a good life!]**

"WAITTTttttttttt…." without warning I'm lunched out of the 'room' falling from the sky.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" I keep on screaming falling into my death. Thought I was saved by a particular tall tree cushioning my fall till I hit the ground.

 **-10 HP - 90/100 HP**

Shit. That's not good, not even a minute after I've fallen here and I already lost HP. I need to find a way out of this wood and see where I am, and if I can recognize the world I've fallen into.

 **[Welcome to the world of "Eiken"!]**

 **[Sorry for the inconvenience, as an apology take this 20 STAT points]**

Well, that's take's care of that. The problem is I can't remember what Anime was Eiken! I think I already see it a few years back, but I can't recall what does the characters looks like, I vaguely remember one of those classic anime concentrated on their school club.

"Alright first things first, I need to spend my Status points. _**'Status'**_

 **Character Name** : Alex Mercer

 **Alignment** : Neutral Good

 **Lvl** : 1 - EXP: 0/100

 **Title** : Dragons Charms

 **HP:** 90/100 - Regen: 1 HP per hour

 **MP:** 100/100 - Regen: 1 MP per minute

 **STR:** 10 - 15

 **END** : 10 - 20

 **AGI** : 10 - 15

 **INT:** 10

 **WIS:** 10

 **MAG:** 10

 **LUCK:** 10

 **Point** : 20 - 0

 **Money** : 0

 **Age** : 17

"There we go, now it's should be easier to find and hunt animals in the forest." With that said I start walking and observing the local Flora.

 **Ding***

 **[You have obtained the Skill "Observe"]**

 **[Observe] - Active – - MP cost: 1**

 **Description:** A skill to observe objects and beings that allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained. The greater the amount of knowledge and insight the user has, the more information displayed.

"Well that's useful, I can't use this skill with impunity just yet though." Once I'm done reading this I've searched the forest for a good 20 minutes and I was able to level UP to 2 LvL. On the way out, I find between the trees some ropes that had been left there from someone before and taking two branches from the ground and the help of a few rooks I was able to make a Bow and some Arrows, I was even able to unlock the **Crafting** skill, it's said that I'm able to make an item instantly if I have sufficient material and LvL skill.

Once I'm done with the Bow, I've start looking for a prey. "There you are, you little shit!" Finally, something to eat! I was starving. What I've found was a big rabbit, large as a Chiwawa.

I take Aims and let the arrow stuck true on its target neck. Skinning the animal was easy and the meat was delicious and It seems it helped me recover my lost health.

 **[Rabbit Meat]** **\- Rank: E -**

 **Description** **: Uncommon Rabbit meat heal +100 HP**

After a good amount of time I was out of the woods, facing Hill I could see a good part of the City. Continuing the one I'm standing on now it has two Islands, one of them it's strange though, it entirely completely covered in houses and at the very top has this big Clock that even I could see all the way over here. But that's not important now right, I'm perfectly fine on this piece of land for now. What? Why the hell would I even want to leave this place without be able to use some of my powers in case of emergency?... No, I don't need civilization at least not for now, a few months here in the woods farming and I'm will be ready.

With my that decided, I start preparing a schedule in what starting training with. First goes my physical form, like **DEX, STR, AGI** and learn some combat skill, an Unarmed style would be nice. Next is trying and recreate the **I.D. Create** and **I.D. Escape** from the famous manhwa "The Gamer" next are some useful skills in fire magics, though I can't practice while I'm still in the forest, maybe once I've had access to the **I.D.** next it's levelling up at least at Level 20. I should be able to do it.

 **[Quest created]**

 **[Who needs people skills? I'm perfectly fine where I am thank you very much!]**

 **You've just discovered where you are and decided that there's no rush into returning to civilization, even if you don't know the first things in surviving the wilds. Reach LvL 20 within the end of the month and you will have the following rewards.**

 **[Reward]**

 **+10.000 XP – Skill book on how to be a Master Sage – 1.000 Money – Skill Book on the Sixth sense.**

 **[Failure]**

 **Rumours on the Big foot will spread on all the continent and you will be their target for a reason or another, Hunters will chase you till you kill them all or change Universe.**

 **[Accept? Y/N]**

"What's with that Failure option? I am no Big Foot!" I screamed at the Quest Menu angered by the absurdity of the quest option in case I would fail it.

"Mah ~ whatever, let's get to it" Clicking yes, the screen disappears and I'm left alone once again, oh well that what I've chose for my self anyway, now let's get to it!

* * *

 **Time Skip. Two weeks later**

It has been two weeks since I've accepted the quest and I already make a good amount of progress. Even more so once I was able to recreate the **I.D.** Skill. Let me that a look at the stat.

 **Character Name** : Alex Mercer

 **Alignment** : Neutral Good

 **Lvl** : 13 - EXP: 260/1.300

 **Title** : Dragons Charms

 **HP:** 850/850 - Regen: 50 HP per minute

 **MP:** 1.030/1.030 - Regen: 100 MP per minute

 **STR:** 15 - 80

 **END** : 20 - 85

 **AGI** : 15 - 80

 **INT:** 10 - 35

 **WIS:** 10 - 50

 **MAG:** 10 - 100

 **LUCK:** 10 - 130

 **Point** : 65 - 0

 **Money** :

I've obtained a pretty decent amount of skills once I've passed the 50-100 threshold.

" _ **Skill"**_

 **[Iron Body] – Passive –**

 **Once you've passed 50 Stat point in END. This skill will automatically unlock on his own.**

 **+100% Defence against weapons inferiors to a Rank D. +20% Defence to Rank C**

 **Immunity against common arrows and bullets.**

 **[Herculean Strength] - Passive –**

 **Once you've passed 50 Stat point in STR. This skill will automatically unlock on his own.**

 **+100% Damage in a Bare Hands fight**

 **-50% Damage take from melee weapons**

 **[Quick on his feet] – Passive –**

 **Once you've passed 50 Stat point in AGI. This skill will automatically unlock on his own.**

 **Predict oncoming object and bullets, be able to avoid them with great ease.**

 **+50% Speed on the ground, estimation speed: twice the one of a running horse.**

 **[Sage Wisdom] – Passive –**

 **Once you've passed 50 Stat point in WIS. This skill will automatically unlock on his own.**

 **Mana regeneration it's taken to 100MP for minute.**

 **[Innate Magical Control] – Passive –**

 **Once you've passed 50 Stat point in MAG. This skill will automatically unlock on his own.**

 **If Others need to Magic circles or an incantation to do a spell you don't need to, you're so in touch with your internal magic that a thought it's enough to initiate the spell.**

 **[Thick Imagination] – Passive –**

 **Once you've passed 100 Stat point in MAG. This skill will automatically unlock on his own.**

 **With this skill you can transform even the most basic of spells, like a Fireball and turn it into a Dragon, you could decide whatever doing with it, from changing its size to is colour.**

 **[Lucky star!] – Passive –**

 **Once you've passed 50 Stat point in LUCK. This skill will automatically unlock on his own.**

 **You're so Lucky! Now your change to acquiring item or weapon of Rank superior to B are much more elevated.**

 **+70% chance in acquiring rare material on defeated enemies.**

 **Luckier in general, win more often in every bet you will make.**

 **[Lucky Pervert!] – Passive –**

 **Once you've passed 100 Stat point in LUCK. This skill will automatically unlock on his own.**

 **You're so lucky that every attractive girl in your general location will fall into you or accidentally do a perverted action a way or another.**

 **+5 STR and AGI every accidental pervert action.**

 **[Bare Handed Style] –Passive –** **Lvl** **.47/100 - EXP: 78%**

 **Who needs style? Smash all of them into pieces!**

 **+100% Damage done to an Enemy without using weapons**

 **Speed improved and Instinct refined.**

 **\- At Lvl. 1-10 -**

 **Able to fight untrained enemies without too much damage. +10% speed and strength behind each punch.**

 **\- At Lvl. 10-30 -**

 **Able to fight enemies stronger then you, still not at master level. +20% speed and strength behind each punch.**

 **\- At Lvl. 30-60 -**

 **Able to fight Masters level fighters, adapt to their combat style and counterattack. +50 speed and strength behind each punch. Innate understanding of your enemy style after a certain amount of time into the battle**

 **\- At Lvl. 60-80 -**

 **Able to fight Phantoms beasts, at this level of skill the user it's able to unconsciously infuse every punch in KI and into doing so, able to damage every type of Phantoms beast, be it Intangible or immortal, you could still wound him, or at least make him feel your strikes. +100 speed and strength behind each punch.**

 **\- At Lvl. 80-100 -**

 **Your moves become unpredictable, even if someone has the skills that able them to see the future in your battles they wouldn't be able to see a thing. +200 speed and strength behind each punch.**

And that's all I've done until now, during my training I've found that I have an **Inventory** into my status screen, I almost didn't see it. I wonder why that strange voice at the start of my journey didn't tell me I have one. Anyway, I had time to check my appearance, and I look damn good. Spikey long black hairs that go all the way into the middle of my back, obsidian black eyes, fine chin, Black skin-tight T-shirt, equally black military pants with shinobi styled shoes, I practically look like Madara, just younger then him. I've found all this stuff during one of my **I.D.** Raid, speaking of which-

I evade a sloppy punch on the back of the head from a ghoul, they are ugly little things with grey skin completely red eyes, they are never in a standing position, always crawling on the floor.

 **Ghoul Lvl 10**

 **HP 100/100 – MP 200/200**

 **This creature where Humans once, they become this thanks to a vampire. If a Vampire doesn't not drink his creator blood at least Once, they become what you are seeing now. This do not apply an all type of Vampires.**

 **Skills: [Drain Touch] – [Eyes of the Damned].**

 **[Drain Touch] Cost: 20 MP**

 **Regenerates 10 HP every damage your opponent receives.**

 **[Eyes of the Damned]**

 **Inflict status, [Fear] or [Demoralized]**

"Come on, is this all you guys can do? You've become Boring ~." After you spend so much time alone you learn to take pleasure in the little things, like scorn you opponent for every little thing, really these little shits are funny when enraged. Thanks to **Will of Mankind** their **Eyes of the Damned** are useless against me, so AH! Thake that.

Why a shout full of rage and frustration a group of forty or so Ghouls lunch themselves at me a breakneck speed. But before they are half the way there, Alex vanish and reappears at the end of the group. After two second every single one of them explode in a chunk of gore and blood.

"I will never get tired of this" I grin like a lunatic at the scene. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a psychopathic that like killing people or something, I just love the feeling when I'm in battle and the fruit of my work on my skills. I look around and notice the absence of loot, good now all the item goes directly in my inventory, I had this little incident a while ago, when a zombie eaten a wallet of cash when I wasn't looking… yeah not one of my proudest moment.

"C'mon now show yourself!" Of course, I'm referring to the boss of this dungeon, none other then the Vampire responsible for these ghouls.

"Oh? I didn't think a hatchling like yourself could kill al my slaves" Said an arrogant and haughty voice behind the tree line.

A seven feet tall man wearing Hight class clothing, starting from the top he has a long white hair and red eyes, deadly pale skin and in level of clothing has a violet under shirt to the golden jacket, green pants and golden shoes.

' _ **observe'**_

 **Name: Jacksons Bedload**

 **Lvl: 30**

 **HP: 1.000/1.000 Reg. 20 HP for Second**

 **MP: 2.000/2.000 Reg. 300 MP for Hour**

I don't bother reading the rest, because he has already start attacking me.

"It doesn't matter though, I will kill you myself" With that said the now named Jackson sprint towards Alex with his claws made out of blood from his fingertips. The Two collide with each other, Jack with His Claw and Alex with a new short sword that has taken from his inventory just in time.

 **[Bloody Mary]** **Rank: C- Durability: 20.000/20.000 - ATK: 400**

 **This sword drinks the opponent blood, gives his owner a boost in regeneration.**

 **+200 HP every damage inflicts to the opponent.**

 **Auto repair option, if this sword will ever break you will just need to place a little bit of your blood on it to restart the process of Restoring. +100** **Durability point every Drop owner blood.**

My opponent eyes widened at the sight of my weapon. "Ah! You're not so cocky now, are we?" Asked Alex in a Sarcastic tone.

"You bastard, how do you get that weapon?! It should be mine, a mortal it not worthy of it's power GIVE IT TO ME!" Screamed the vampire, in rage. "How about no, you stupid asshole?!" with that said I have enough room to come and chop his hands off. "ARGH!" The vampire screamed in Surprise, Pain and Rage. With that done, I hurry and put the sword away, so I can use the full effect of the skill **Herculean Strength** him. "Ah! Fool now that you've put away your weapon you have no other way to defe- "That is as far as he could go, because I've smashed his head off, flying and splattering over a tree.

 **[Critical hit] – HP 0/1.000**

 **You've defeated the boss Jacksons Bedload.**

 **Unlocked Werewolf dungeon.**

 **New Skill book "Blood Claw": Manipulate your Blood and created five sharp claws made of yours on blood, shred to piece normal human flesh. Cost: 10 HP every minute. Lvl.1/100 ATK:200**

 **Do you want to learn this skill?**

 **[Y/N]**

I select Yes, and the new skill appear before me, but not before I feel a tingle on my fingers, I bring my hands before my eyes and see a long cut forming in each of my finger and from it blood pour out, forming a Longs and Sharps claws. "Cool but too flashy use in public areas."

 **Ding***

 **[Lvl Up x 9]**

 **[Quest Completed]**

 **[Who needs people skills? I'm perfectly fine where I am thank you very much!]**

 **You've just discovered where you are and decided that there's no rush into returning to civilization, even if you don't know the first things in surviving the wilds. Reach LvL 20 within the end of the month and you will have the following rewards.**

 **[Reward] +1.000 XP – Skill book on how to be a Master Sage – 100.000 Money – Skill Book on the Sixth sense.**

I will take a look at that later. Now it's finally time for me to bake to civilization. I bend my knees I jump with all my strength towards the island I saw before. At my jump the earth trembles and leaves behind a huge crater.

In the meantime, I'm Flying across the sky starting to fall on what seem a group of teenagers going to school "Oh Shit! GET OUT OF THE WAY YOU LOOTS!" I scream at the top of my lungs at the poor students. I think that guy with brown hair just shit himself from the scare.

"What the hell" Who is that" "He's Superman" "It's a bird" "No his captain underp-" " **GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY** " Not that they had anymore time too. The last thing they see it's me propelling at 200 Kh. towards the ground, rupturing the earth underneath my shoes, continuing over the treeline, ' _what was that? I think I've hit something'_ The poor lad from before (the one how as shit himself) was the thing he had hit. _"Densuke!"_ screamed on of his classmate. "W-what? Is he ok?" Ask a sweet female voice from the crowd, running towards the direction where Alex has fallen.

"Ung!" _'damn, that the last time I jump that high without a landing strategy'_ "A-A-Are you alright" A voice startle me from my musing, I look at the person in question.

She is a pretty girl with red Eyes, with long framed Red Hair that end behind her back she's wearing white undershirt, green sweater, yellow vest with a big red ribbon at the centre, purple skirt, black thigh-high, and yellow shoes.

' _W-What the hell? How can she have tits so big?'_ Indeed, she had a pair of knockers that are four times bigger than her head, ' _it's that the legendary F cup? Oh, thanks Nyx for giving me this opportunity!'_

"W-Why are you crying mister? Are you hurt somewhere?" ask the nice girl said. "O-oh don't worry, I'm not hurt anywhere, anyway don't call me mister we have the same age you and I, call me Alex, Alex Mercer" A answered, easy avoiding the 'crying' topic.

"Really? Then you can call me Chiharu, Chiharu Shinonome Alex-san, though I've never see you at school before" she asks curiously. "That because I've never gone to school" I answered back, because it's basically the true, I've been in this world for two weeks. "T-That not good you know, you should take school seriously!" She said back to me with an exasperated tone of voice.

I advert my eyes from hers and answered back "Even if I'd want to I couldn't register to the school, my parents have died a long time ago and I've lived in the woods till now." I look back just in time to see her shocked face morphing into one of sadness before she cannon balled at me, squashing her wonderful tits into my face. "Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't know! I bet you where feeling so alone out there." She said in a soothing tone of voice.

"What are you saying? I'm n-not lonely, I'm d-doing this because I-I need to b-become s-strong" Strangely my voice it thickening with emotion I didn't know I had bottled up. _'what is this? Why I'm opening so much with this girl?'_ "It's fine you know, there are just me and you out here, let it all out" she said squeezing me even tighter in her embrace.

' _T-This?! What is this!'_

Ah… now I see. I've never confronted my mother death, didn't I? I was trying to run away from it, because I know that if will break down, then there would be no one put me whole together. And so, I've endured, with the help from **Gamer Mind** was an easy task, but then why It's flailing me now of all times?

I will always remember the smile she will give me once I've come home the fun we had at watching trash films on DVD, playing together at the newest game that was out on the market. I really had just my mother all my life, sure I had friend at school and in the city, but she was better then all of them put together.

And finally, after realization hit him worse than a fist form Giant Zombie. He cried more than he had done in his life, on the shoulder of his new friend, who keep her embrace saying soothing every now and then into his ear.

* * *

After an undetermined amount of time they separate from one another. Blinking away his tears the teen finally takes a look at her, the small smile she has, lacking of any sort of mockery or scorn. Just a beautiful smile full of compassion and a little bit of… love? _'why is she looking at me like that, we know each from less than an hour'_ though, I would be lying if I said I don't prove anything from this girl. _'and it's not lust'_

"C'mon, let's get you to my club president" She said, taking me by hand and standing up. "Huh, why would you president be able to do something for me?" I asked in surprise.

"Well, it's not really her on who we're asking for help, but we still need to get her approval, I'm sure it will be alright once we explain every thing to her!" She answered, back with her usual beautiful one I'm starting to love more and more. "Alright then."

With that said, she takes me a cross the road into the courtyard, ignoring the whispers and glares from both Males and Females.

"By the way, how did you fall from the sky?" I look at her and simply said "I jumped." "E-Eh?" She stuttered incredulously. "C'mon, aren't you going to show me your club?", "O-Oh right! This way" With that she speeds up the pace. I look up and I saw a big Signboard with **Zashono academy** written on it.

* * *

 **Change: P.O.V. ?**

Ah~ how boring, another year have passed and we didn't gain any new member to the club. "Ohi Kyoko, what's that thing you're working on?"

Kyoko is the head and only member of the Eiken clubs science division as well as a former science club member and has the smallest breasts in Eiken club. But don't tell her that! She is capable of changing your ass with your mouth if she's really want to. She's wearing one Zashono academy uniforms, white undershirt, white sweater, blue vest with an equal blue Tie and a scientist overcoat on top of it, blue grey skirt, black thigh-high, and light blue shoes.

"I'm working on a miniaturized quantum generator to allow the creation of stabilized hole in the space time continuous." She replied never taking her eyes from her work.

"In Japanese please." Really this girl, if I didn't know any better I wold think she is doing on purpose.

"It's the battery for a future device that will be able to travel dimensions" She replied like it was no big deal.

"W-What? It's that even possible? Wouldn't the government hunt you down for something like this" Why the hell is she building something like that in a High school?!

"Don't worry, I've already take care of it, the government doesn't know of my talent even less of my inventions. And they would never suspect someone it's building a Super Traveling Machine in a totally normal school, wouldn't they?"- "W-Well I guess when you put it like that… It just, I'm worried for the other safety" At that Kyoko looks up from her project and gaze at Kirika with a serious expression. "No worries Kirika, I understand what your saying, I'm not letting anyone get hurt for one of my invention".

At the exact same moment, they've heard a common outside. Looking through the windows they see Chiharu leading be the hand a really boy. He was very fit, not overly so though. Black eyes and long hair, black pants and top and shoes.

"Ho ~? Did our cute member find herself a boyfriend?" _'It's really a cutey, maybe she's willing to share'_ Just the thought make me drool.

"Are you thinking something perverted again Kirika!?"

"Of course! The new guy need some teasing before becoming a member." _'That, and I need to check what are his intention regarding Chiharu'_ Kirika and Chiharu are friend since Elementary School, they share almost everything. _'tough we still didn't find a boyfriend, the major of them are just pigs without a redeeming quality'_

"Just don't go too far ok? We don't want a possible new member running away because you couldn't keep it in your pants" she replied with an int of mirth in her voice.

"Don't worry ~ I won't, tough I have the feeling that he would not mind" ' _hee-hee'_.

With that said, Kirika exit the club in search of the new member and teasing material for the rest of the year.

* * *

 **Change: P.O.V. Alex**

Damnit, I lost her in the crowd. Now where the hell do I go, I'm in the school hallway next to the drinks dispenser when something extremally soft collide into my side. "Auch!" Said the feminine voice. I look down at her and I couldn't help but blush, she was in a typical school gym uniform, White Shirt and Blue short pants. The longest and Prettiest Violet hair I've ever see, kept in a ponytail and going all the way down to her ankles. The biggest pair of Tits I ever see, even more big the Chiharu.

' _Where the hell are all this Beauty's came from? First Chiharu and now her! Can't complain tough.'_ "Hey are you alright? Do you need to go to the infirmary?" in the meantime I check her ankles and legs and arms, in case she did hurt herself."

"Huh? Oh no I'm fine. But I think I've sprained my ankle, no need to disturb the nurse for something so trivial, tough I will appreciate your help if you carry me to my club room." She said in a flirty tone, pushing out her enormous chest. "Of course, here let me help."

With that said I bend myself and put an arm underneath her legs and one behind her back with my hand resting under her breast. _'Oh, Good Nyx, they are sooo soft_ _~'_ I was in my own world for a little while so I've missed the blush speeding all over her face _'Oh my, how bold_ _~, let's how you respond to this'_

I'm shaken up from my musing by the pretty lady resting her entire weight on my chest, her head on my shoulder, blowing a little bit of hot hair in my ear. "Thanks, big guy. Continue always straight then go left, through the courtyard and up on the first set of stairs you'll see ~" she said, pressing her Tits even more harder on my chest. Not that I'm complaining tough, their soft warm and squishy.

For the duration of the trip I've been a perfect gentleman, I've not taken advantage of the situation, and adjust her position to keep her more comfortable, I think it was the right thing to do, if the glint in her eyes was anything to go by.

"There we are big boy, it that building over there." She's pointing at a medium big house, a little run down, Cracks all over the front wall with another small house attached on right side, there's two windows or at least on the front, a big one on the rooftop and a small one on the front, right next to the door.

"It's seems pretty battered; do you need a hand in put it back together?" I offered the Beauty in my harms. "Really? That would be great, the school has stopped giving us the funds so we can't really afford to buy the manpower for it, they even forbidden the use of our own money to contributing the club!" she finished, pouting with her face shoved in the crook of my neck.

It takes a lot of my willpower to not laugh when her breath start tickles me. "Uh? Why would they not fund you? Isn't the school obligated in keeping up their clubs."

"Normally yes, but since those nasty rumours have started our club reputation has taken a huge hit, they think we are bunch of weirdos that doesn't do anything. Even though we have already show them we are perfectly capable of doing something, just today we had Kome make some noodles in the courtyard but it seems like everyone are ignoring it." Saddened by the new piece of information I squeeze her a little bit tighter. From the small smile she gives me I think she appreciated the gesture.

"I would really like to join your club but I don't even know for sure if I can stay in this school until I find my friend and start searching for her club member."

I opened the door of her club house and step inside. "By the way, I still didn't ask your name, mine is Alex Mercer, what's yours?" I then look at her face who is inches away from mine, I could smell Udon soup in her breath. _'Well, now that just make me want to eat you even more. Tough the gentleman way said otherwise. Tch.'_

"My name is Kirika Misono, Alex-kun. It's a pleasure meeting you." She smiles seductively at me, inching closer and closer. "I sure you, the pleasure it's all mine." Just another cm. an- _**Ahem***_

I'm pulled out of my mulling by the sound of a girl clearing her throat.

I bend backward a little bit to see who has interrupt me and the girl I was going to give my first kiss to. _'Who dares?',_ then I see her. A blond-haired girl with two big twin tails that form big circles connected at two red balls she's wearing a very short red Chinese cheongsam, with gold linings and a pink rose etched upon it. On her arms she wears big yellow wrist bands, and on her legs she has black knee-high socks and red shoes, and yellow band on her right thigh.

"Hello ~ I'm Lin Grace, can you tell me what you are doing with our club president in your arms?" The Blond-haired girl now named Grace, ask with a jovial and serene tone of voice.

"She sprained her ankle so I was taking her back to her club room" I answered easily, hiding my irritation for the girl. "By the way" I return my gaze back to Kirika "Where do you want me to put you Kirika-chan?".

"On the bench over there." I do as asked and rest her toned ass on the furniture. "Thanks Alex-kun, it was fun talking to you" Then she surprises me by kiss me full on the lips going as far on adding her tongue into it. We remain like this for a good 2 minutes, exchanging spits and the occasional grope and moan.

"Ah ~ah ~ that was my first kiss by the way" She murmured into my ear. "Mine too."

"Well I would like to stay more and talk to you but I need to resume the search of my friend-" then Kirika interrupt me. "You mean Chiharu? She's right next door." Eh?

"A-Alex-kun! there you are, I-I was searching all over the school for you, b-but I couldn't find you, so I've asked my club for help." She said while running towards me, stopping a few feet of front of me.

"Wait, your club? Does that mean…"

"Y-Yes, Kirika-chan is our club president." Replied Chiharu

"Uh, then that's good, did you already explain my situation to her?"

"Yes. And she is fine with it, Kyoko had already finished with the paperwork so it's all good." Said Chiharu with one of her smiles.

"Well, seeing that you don't have a problem anymore, why don't you join our club Alex-kun?" Said Kirika putting her elbows on her knees, squishing her huge boobs on her arms.

But I ignore that for now. _'Do I really want to join this club? Why am here in the first place?'_ I think about the conversation I had with Chiharu. The face my mother flash into my mind making me tear up a little bit. _'That right… I didn't want to be alone anymore.'_ All the time I've spent into that void, and the weeks I've spend into that forest killing and killing like it was the only thing that matter to me, didn't help at all. _'Did I become a monster that relish in carnage and blood? Do I even deserve friend like this in my life?'_

The others after seeing their new friend unresponsive and unmoving with a teary thousand-mile stare, they become really worried. They didn't understand why he is making that face. All but Lin Grace, that had seen that same look many times before on face of her grandfather, who's had seen the atrocities of the war. That look an eighteen years old boy shouldn't have it. _'What appended to you Alex?'_

Alex was unaware of what the girls where thinking. _'I didn't kill just zombie, ghoul and vampire tough. There were some mages and bandit that would appear every now and then, d-does this mean I'm already a murderer?'_ I want to scream or cry, and then do both but this it's the moment where **Gamer Mind** finally kicks in. An absolute calm spread over me like fresh air in a hot day.

' _This feel so strange'_ then I become aware of the looks the girl are giving me, all of them are worried. "Alex- kun are you alright?" Ask Chiharu and Kirika who has already got up from the old bench, her sprained ankle already healed. _'Damnit, I've taken to long. I should just accept their proposal, staying alone would not help me in this case. I don't want to become even more of a sociopathic then I already am._ _ **Gamer Mind**_ _or not'_

"I'm alright don't worry, I've decide to join you gals" _'Let's not think at that stuff, not when I have two beautiful women before my eyes'_ I replied with a huge smile spreading across my face.

The girls seeing Alex in a better mood could only smile and nod. "Well then I leave the work on the Club house to you then" Kirika said to me winking, then blush a little bit "Come Chiharu, I need to talk you about something" then proceed on dragging the timid girl upstairs. Grace has already take her leaves when Kirika was talking. _'What a rude girl, she did not even say Bye'._

And I'm left alone in the first floor of the club room. _'Mh... what could I do here… what about the new skill in I've unlocked,_ _ **Innate Magical Control**_ _and_ _ **Thick Imagination**_ _? I should be able to Pull out an Harry Potter trick here'_ Well no use thinking on it, and it not like I want to keep my powers a secret forever, not like I would be telling them so willy nilly, I want to make them assume for a bit longer. _'Just thinking at their faces once they know the true, makes me laugh.'_

Once I'm done mulling over it, concentrate on my core, the shell that contains all of my magic, it's dense, It's vast and it's alive. I Imagine the vastness of the ocean as a representation of my mana poll, and a huge whirlpool that goes all the way underneath the sea. I use this as a "straw" it able me to use a decent level of mana without becoming a Beacon to all Supernatural of the world _'Without counting the huge white pillar of white light that soar on the sky every time I use my full output'._

Yeah because of his Aura Alex had limited himself on the use of MP it had become so bad that during one of his quests in the dungeon, he let more then half of his aura go, and had terminated all the enemy in it, bosses included. That's why he had gone so many Lvl up in so little time.

' _This is totally bullshit, The Gamer ability should already had helped me, not even counting the_ _ **Innate Magical Control**_ _, that should give me TOTAL control over my MP, then Why it isn't happening? Maybe it's not all Mana point? I should look more into it when I have a little bit of time alone, for now…'_

I start concentrating mana on my index finger, trying and imagine and recreate the _**Wingardium Leviosa**_ _,_ pointing at a pen on the table. I don't need this spell of course, I already know a levitation trick ten time better than this one. No, I'm doing this to test a theory _"Could I unload an entire set of magics with doing a single spell? Or at least will this help me the rest easier then without it?"_ That'swhat I've asked myself a week ago,should this work then my life will be so much easier.

After five or six attempts. the skill appears on my skill menu, it said I need to levelled up for using it more efficiently and chantless _'I can ignore this thanks to my skill set'_. I totally ignore the new acquired skill and concentrate on the one I need to fix this place up.

* * *

5 Minutes later I had all I need.

 **Ding***

 **[Household magic] – Active - Lvl.20/100 - EXP: 9% - MP cost: 40 MP for spell**

 **This Skill set include every Household Magic you could think of from the Harry Potter world! From Cleaning spell to alteration of space and time to give your house more internal space.**

 **This skill set include: Transfiguration, Charms and Bounded Fields.**

 **Every Transfiguration its permanent**

Once I got the skill I get to work, I start with the walls, repairing various cracks on it and changing the dull dirty grey colour with a lively Orange and some point on Salmon red.

Next it the celling, replacing the rotten tiles, with Strong's wooden beams, Transfigurating the old Fan into a modern Hair Conditioner and putting a strong Hair cleaning Charm in it, then I put a modest Electric Candlestick at the centre.

Next, I change the floor tiles, gone the small and broken ones. Now presenting the new one with a livelier purple and orange colour on it.

For the furniture I Transfigure practically everything except the food. Gone the old sink and kitchen, now it become something that would brought envy even to the richest of Cooks. Changing the single bench in a big and comfy couch, I do the same with the other, Transfigurating them from rocks that I've taken outside, in total I've made three, one beside each other.

And as a final touch I made a long Victorian dinner table and chairs. Including the stairs. I've put other things on the shelf, like action figure from old films I saw in my original world to old comics that I've found in one of my dungeon rewards.

Now for the easy part I go outside and throw a powered, Cleaning and Anti dirt spell on the house, tough once the girls come downstairs I will need to remake the part upstairs. And as a security system a Bounded Field against "arrows" (AKA Bullet, and snipe rifle), Ostile emotion alert, Anti curse (Because you could never be too prudent) and Stasis System (All the 'strangers' that comes in the property that engage in a hostile action will find them self, tied and stunned).

With that done I come back inside and give myself a Pat on the back for a job well done and go drink a Glass of Soda from the fridge.

In the exact next moment, I see Kirika and Chiharu coming downstairs looking around themselves, trying and failing to pick their jaw from the ground.

"W-W-What the hell happened here? I was upstairs for 10 minutes!" Even the normally bold club president can't keep face in front of such an event.

"Well, you told me that and I quote you here _"I leave the work on the Club house to you then"_ So, there you have it." I explained with a stoic face, like it was the no big deal.

"B-But how? We didn't hear a thing from upstairs"

"That my little Violet it a story I will tell you another time." I promise to both of them, looking in their eyes. Causing them to blush a little.

"Sigh* alright, I trust you. And We would like to talk to about something Alex-Kun" Kirika said with Chiharu nodding along.

"Sure Kirika-chan, ask away" I replied with a gentle smile.

"Well, you see me and Chiharu have come to a decision, but first you need to know that me and her are like sisters, we shared almost everything since we were little. And that's why… We would like to go and a date with you."

… If I didn't have **Gamer Mind** I'm pretty sure my brain would have fried himself. I mean two super gorgeous beauty asked me if I could be their boyfriend, with just two ours from our first encounter?! I didn't expect this!

"S-Sure, be able to date the two beautiful women, it's like a dream come true" I said out of breath.

Then Kirika come behind me and put her G cup breast on the back of my head "Well then Handsome, treat us well from now on." Then Chiharu comes forward and hugs my front squashing her F cup breast on my chest. "M-Me too Alex-kun" It first thing she said since they've downstairs, she probably was too nervous to speak. "Of course, girls I-I'm new on this relationship things but I will try I do my best".

"That all we can ask" After that Kirika move her head towards my own and start kissing me putting her tongue into my mouth, fighting for control I interlaced my own with hers then start sucking on it, making loud slurping noises making Kirika moan, when I end the kiss I look down ad Chiharu who as a frustrated expression followed be a large blush covering her entire face include her ears.

Without even asking I put my lips on hers in a chaste kiss, that after a while she start becoming bolder, she start using the tongue to lick my upper lip asking for access. Letting her in start to softly suck on her tongue, exacting spits and going each other, Kirika start fondling my cock clockwise and counter-clockwise with the occasional hard squeeze, Chiharu had put her ands in my shirt and start running her hand on abs.

"Alright that enough excitement for now." Said Kirika, letting us come back to our sense. After a brief moment of awkward silence Chiharu asked. "A-Alex-kun, do you have anywhere to sleep right now? The last time you said you lived in the woods."

"Yeah it's true, I don't really have anywhere to sleep, but it's alright I could always find somewhere to sleep in the city"

The replied I was given was a firm head shake from Kirika "Uh-uh, no you mister, I'm not going to let my boyfriend sleep on the street if I can help it, come to my house, I live alone so no one it's going to bother us" she said smiling lustfully. "I-I would invite you at my house, but my family probably won't take very your visit, n-not that they hate you It just-"

"I get it Chiharu, no need to panic, I understand what your trying to say" I smiled sincerely at the girl. "That means I will sleep at your house Kirika, treat me well."

"Oh ~ of course." She said winking.

 ***Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong* *Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong***

"That was the school bells, it seems we have skipped the entire school day. Oh well, Hahaha" Kirika laugh out loud. I can't help but grin at her.

"Mou ~ you should take your studies more seriously Kirika-chan" reprised Chiharu. "Mah ~ it's not like the end of the world isn't it?" She replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Now C'mon let get you to my house, the sun it starts to set."

Truly I didn't even notice till she pointed out for me. After I wished good nigh to Chiharu, me and Kirika had start going home.

After fifteen minutes of caring my girlfriend on my shoulder discovering the arousing fact that she's not wearing any panties, when I asked her this she said she never put one on, only if it a bikini. Thought se assure me that she does not paraded her pussy for any guy out there. I'm the only guy with the privilege, and that is reassuring.

Finally, we arrive at her home It's a pretty ordinary one, thank god she has a western style dinner table, the Japanese one would have killed my knees.

"There we go, make yourself comfortable, I'm going to start dinner ~" And after that she's gone.

This gives me the perfect chance to check on how much I've improved form my last battle against the Vampire.

' _ **Status'**_

 **Character Name** : Alex Mercer

 **Alignment** : Neutral Good

 **Lvl** : 21 - EXP: 1.000/2.200

 **Title** : Dragons Charms

 **HP:** 850/850 - Regen: 50 HP per minute

 **MP:** 1.030/1.030 - Regen: 100 MP per minute

 **STR:** 80 - 152

 **END** : 85 - 157

 **AGI** : 80 - 152

 **INT:** 10 - 35

 **WIS:** 10 - 50

 **MAG:** 109 - 217

 **LUCK:** 130 - 220

 **Point** : 0 - 45

 **Money** :

I ate the skill books from the rewards for the quest

 **New Skill**

 **[Unlimited Endurance] – Passive –**

 **Once you've passed 150 Stat point in END. This skill will automatically unlock on his own.**

 **You now have Unlimited Stamina.**

 **[Sound Speed]**

 **Once you've passed 150 Stat point in AGI. This skill will automatically unlock on his own.**

 **You can now break the speed of sound without damaging your surrounding or in cases your carrying someone on your shoulders.**

 **[Compact form]**

 **It doesn't mater how much strong you are, you will always remain slim.**

 **[Magic Potential] – Passive –**

 **Once you've passed 150 Stat point in MAG. This skill will automatically unlock on his own.**

 **With this skill you can perceive and Unlock the magic potential in any individual you chose. This will give a great power boost on who will be tutored by you.**

 **Grant: [Magical Teacher] title; +50 Learning speed for you wards.**

 **[Potential Chant] A five verse chant, that drag or condense a magical core that enable the subject the use of magic:**

' _ **We are an immortal race'**_

' _ **Since the dawn of time we keep on protecting'**_

' _ **Raised by the gods'**_

' _ **Now I command you'**_

' _ **Rise and shine oh son of the gods'**_

 **[Sixth sense] – Passive – Lvl: MAX**

 **You always know when something is going wrong around you, be a kidnapper who want to take your friends hostage, or going into a trap, with this skill you will not caught by surprise.**

 **Excellent for discovering hidden enemies.**

 **[Master Sage] – Active/Level – Lvl: 1/100**

 **Passive: +100 HP, +200 HP Regen. At minute**

 **Active: +200 ATK, END, AGI.**

 **The higher the level, the more you can stay in Sage mode.**

 **Time limit, 10 minutes.**

God damn, the sage skill it's broken.

"The food is ready ~" calls Kirika from the kitchen.

I sat myself across from her and see what she had cooked. Curry, never tried before. I take a spoon and helped my self with the food "Thanks for the food" I thanked Kirika before digging in.

…

It was delicious, even if a little spicy. "Thanks for the food Kirika" I look up from my plate, but all I saw it's an empty chair. _'uh? Where did she go'_

That was when I feel an hand massaging my crotch. I looked down the table and see Kirika with her tank top off, showing me her perky big tits in all their naked glory, Rosy pink nipples already hard.

"Ah ~ I didn't really had time before, but now that I notice your pretty packed down here aren't you?" She asks seductively still stroking the outer layer of my pats.

"You know, I want to tank you for what you've done today at the club. So, sit back and enjoy this."

Once she said that, she bends her head down on my zipper and take the zip with her teeth, slowly dragging down till she's able to free it and smack her across the face. This seems to arouse her a great deal. She then eyed my cock and stat taking big sniff of its pungent smell.

"Ah ~ What an amazing smell~ well then thanks for the Food~" She then proceed to take long lick from the balls to the tip, then coming back at my testicles and start to suck ratter strongly. Freeing a ball, she attacks the other first licking it like it was the tastier lollipop in the world and then suck on it a little bit.

By now my dick was twitching like crazy, "Ugh please Kirika-chan, suck it!" I pleaded ratter shamefully, it was my first time having a blowjob after all.

"Mh~? What Alex-kun? Do you want to cum? Do you want this dirty girl to suck every last drop of your cum directory from you cock? Do you want to come into my throat while I keep on sucking you off?" She asks while jerking me off with one hand, keeping her half-lidded stare pointed at my face.

"YES, please I want to fill you stomach with my semen, I want you to keep sucking my cock off even while I come down your throat!" A half screamed in sexual frustration.

Without another word she drive in and take half of fifteen-inch Dick down her throat.

"OH, SWEET MOTHER OF NYX" This is the strongest and intense sensation of ever felt in my entire life! Her mouth its so hot and wet, she comes up after taking down as far as she could go, then hollowed her cheek and start sucking with all her strength until she's at the tip, then she would let go of my cock and start Licking my dick hole while stocking with one hand while the other was fondling my balls.

"Mh~ Itsh sho goood" *slurp* *Pop* She gives one last sucks then she spit on it and lick underside of my cock.

"Kirika-chan, I'm going to cum" I said trying to not shoot my load just by looking at her lewd face while she's licking my cock.

"Then come all the way down my throat baby~" Without another word she goes down on my dick and start sucking it like her life depend on it.

After a minute of her sucking and slurping my cock I cum in the deepest part of her throat, while she keeps on squeezing my balls with her hand and going up and down with lips sucking and drinking all of it.

*Pop* Once she let go of my dick, she shows me her mouth full of cum while mixing and tasting with her tongue. *Gulp* concluding with a loud gulping sound she shows me that she has drink all of it.

"This was ten times better than the Banas I usually eat, I think you've become my favourite snack from now on Alex-kun" She said while shoving her huge tits into my face. I take advantage of it and start sucking on a nipple while pinching and massaging the other.

Moan* "Oh you like them, don't you Alex-kun?" she asked while putting a hand behind my head.

Pop* "Oh yeah, I love them, tough I don't mind give you a snack when you're hungry *wink* "

"Well then, I take you word for it" With that she let me go and take a step backwards. "We had enough excitement for today, we should go to bed. Here I show you our room." She takes me by the hand and guide me to her room.

Her room it's surprisingly simple, a king bed with violet Bed sheet, Purple pillows, a blue carpet on the floor, and a dresser in front of the left wall. When I come back from my musing, I'm already in bed with Kirika the both of us equally naked.

"Good night, Alex-kun." She said while resting her head on my left pectoral, trapping my left arm in her huge boobs.

"Good night Kirika-chan" Then for the first time in who knows how long I let the darkness lull me into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **So, how was it? Was it bad? Was it horrible? Was it good? Keep in mind that this it's the first story I'd ever wrote. Even the Lemon was my first.**

 **Let me know what I could do to make the story more interesting or improve my writing skills, I will consider whatever suggestion you are going to give me.**

 **And please no Flames.**


End file.
